Diablo
|- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|250px |- ! align="right" class="roundytl roundybl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sexo | align="left" class="roundytr roundybr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Masculino |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Desconhecida |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ocupações | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Animal de estimação de Malévola |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Afiliações | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ruim |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Objetivo | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ajudar Malévola |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Casa | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Montanha Proibida |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Desconhecida |- ! align="right" class="roundytl roundybl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Gosta | align="left" class="roundytr roundybr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Malévola |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Interprete | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sam Riley (em Malévola) |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Dal McKennon Frank Welker |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz no Brasil | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Wendel Bezerra (apenas em Malévola) |} Diablo é corvo de estimação de Malévola, e o antagonista secundário do filme de 1959 de animação da Disney, A Bela Adormecida. Seus gritos são efeitos com vocais de pássaros que foram fornecidos por Dal McKennon até sua morte em 2009 e, atualmente, por Frank Welker. Ele parece ter um papel semelhante ao corvo da Rainha em Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões. No entanto, este corvo desempenha um papel maior na história e ele está em quase todas as cenas que Malévola aparece. Além disso, ao contrário do corvo em Branca de Neve, Diablo é completamente e verdadeiramente leal a Malévola e, ao contrário do resto de seus servos, ele é competente e consegue facilmente encontrar Aurora. Diablo é também o único que realmente se preocupa com Malévola, e ela fica horrorizada quando ele é transformado em pedra. Aparições ''A Bela Adormecida [[Arquivo:Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-7416.jpg|thumb|250px|Diablo em ''A Bela Adormecida.]]Diablo é visto pela primeira vez com Malévola, no batismo da princesa Aurora. Lá, Malévola lança um feitiço sobre a princesa que o dia de sua morte será em seu décimo sexto aniversário, quando ela pica seu dedo no fuso de uma roca de fiar. Após a maldição ser criada, Diablo e Malévola partiram. Alheio aos vilões, as rivais de Malévola, Flora, Fauna e Primavera, mudaram a maldição para que Aurora só cairia em um sono profundo, quando ela pica seu dedo. Enquanto isso, nas montanhas proibidas, Maleficent envia seus capangas em uma caça pela princesa, mas não conseguem encontrá-la depois de 16 anos . É revelado que eles estavam loucamente à procura de um bebê durante todos os 16 anos. Malévola explode de raiva e envia Diablo para encontrá-la. thumb|250px|Diablo é transformado em pedra.Diablo começa sua busca na floresta onde ele vê a magia de varinhas sendo usada de uma chaminé. A magia é de Flora e Primavera que esconderam Aurora em sua casa de campo na floresta para manter a salvo de Malévola. Diablo sabe sobre o local onde vivem, e rapidamente voa e envia a notícia para Malévola para seu grande prazer , e os vilões atacam, mas capturam o príncipe Phillip em vez de Aurora. Eles mantê-lo refém no castelo de Malévola mas as três fadas boas libertam ele. Diablo rapidamente avisa aos capangas para atacar. No entanto, os capangas não tem nenhuma chance contra a magia das fadas, então Diablo ataca elas. Primavera perde a calma com Diablo e o transforma ele em pedra. Malévola emerge e não percebe que Diablo virou pedra quando ela pede silêncio. No entanto, ela fica mais chocada ao ver que o príncipe Phillip escapou. ''O Point do Mickey Diablo fez aparições freqüentes como um dos convidados da Casa do Mickey Mouse. Ele está empoleirado no ombro de Malévola em todas as suas aparições. No episódio, ''Halloween with Hades, Diablo não parece gostar de Hades e até tenta morder o dedo dele. Diablo também aparece ao lado dos vilões no filme Os Vilões da Disney. ''Malévola thumb|250px|Diaval em sua forma de corvo.Diablo aparece no filme com o nome de Diaval, e o ator Sam Riley interpreta ele em sua forma humana. Ele é um corvo e confidente de Malévola que pode sob seu comando assumir não só a forma de um ser humano, mas também uma variedade de outras criaturas, como um lobo, um cavalo bem incluindo o dragão que Malévola se transformou no filme original. Todas as suas transformações fazem alguma referência a pássaros. Em forma humana, ele se veste de preto e tem uma coleção de enormes cicatrizes visíveis por todo o corpo. thumb|250px|Diaval em sua forma humana. Diaval encontra pela primeira vez Malévola quando ela o salva de um fazendeiro. Em gratidão por sua bondade, ele dedica sua vida para servi-la. Com o tempo ele ajuda Malévola a buscar sua ingança contra o Rei Stefan por sua traição e descobre onde as Fadas estão escondendo a princesa. Apesar de sua antipatia pela pequena "Besta", ela, junto com Diaval, tem relutantemente cuidado da princesa desde que as Fadas são incapazes, lutando para se adaptar em suas formas humanas. À medida que os anos passam, Diaval desenvolve uma amizade por Aurora e quando ela conhece Phillip ele acredita que pode ser a chave para salvá-la, no entanto tudo foi em vão quando o beijo de Phillip não conseguiu acordá-la. Mas beijo de amizade de Malévola era o amor mais verdadeiro para acordar Aurora. Quando Stefan e seus homens capturam Malévola, ela o transforma em um dragão e luta com os guardas enquanto Malévola batalha contra Stefan. Na última cena, ele testemunha Malévola coroando Aurora a nova rainha de Moors e voa feliz ao lado da fada reformada. Vídeo games Kingdom Hearts (série de jogos) right|174pxDiablo aparece como um antagonista menor da série ''Kingdom Hearts, visto principalmente no ombro de Malévola, em certas ocasiões. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Quando o príncipe Phillip e Aqua estão tentando escapar da Montanha Proibida para que eles possam chegar ao castelo do Rei Stefan para despertar Aurora do feitiço, Diablo é o primeiro a notar que eles escapam e rapidamente convoca os capangas para atacá-los. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Enquanto Flora, Fauna e Primavera estavam dando uma roupa nova para Sora, Diablo é visto observando-os do alto acima da janela da torre, permanecendo despercebido, e rapidamente voa. Algum tempo depois, Diablo, traz o manto vazio de Malévola para a torre de Yen Sid, e as memórias de Flora, Fauna e Primavera acidentalmente trazê-la de volta à vida. Mais tarde, Pete viaja para Hollow Bastion, para ver se os rumores de Malévola estar morta eram verdade. Até que, Diablo e Malévola chegam. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Quando Malévola sequestra a Rainha Minnie no Disney Castle, ela dá a Diablo a coroa de Minnie, bem como uma carta para ser entregue a Mickey para atraí-lo de volta para o castelo. Parques da Disney Diablo tem feito algumas aparições nos parques temáticos da Disney em todo o mundo, sempre visto ao lado de Malévola. Ele apareceu na equipe de Malévola no desfile do Magic Kingdom, Celebrate A Dreams Come True Parade. Diablo às vezes aparece no ombro de Malévola, em alguns shows na Disneylândia Paris. Diablo também apareceu em algumas atrações, incluindo no Castelo da Bela Adormecida e no Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Uma estátua de Diablo também pode ser vista perto de Le Château de la Belle au Bois Dormant. Trivialidades *Diablo é, sem dúvida, o capanga mais competente de Malévola. *Como Jafar faz com Iago, Malévola trata Diablo mais como um assistente do que um animal de estimação. Embora ela chame ele de "meu animal de estimação", muitas vezes ao longo do filme. *Diablo é a palavra espanhola para "diabo" *Diablo não foi realmente nomeado no próprio filme. *A cena em que Malévola reage a transformação de Diablo em uma estátua, levando-a a atacar os heróis no final da A Bela Adormecida pode ter inspirado uma cena semelhante perto do fim de A Pequena Sereia, onde Úrsula ataca Ariel e Eric depois de matar acidentalmente suas enguias de estimação. Categoria:Pássaros Categoria:Capangas Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Animais vilões Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de A Bela Adormecida Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Homens Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Animais de estimação Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Servos Categoria:Personagens sob feitiço Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Keepers Categoria:Corvos Categoria:Disney Vilões Categoria:Animais Categoria:Personagens de Malévola